For my people
by Punkassbitch
Summary: MA.. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!This story takes after FreakNation,The war is nearing White and his loony buddies are planning something evil for the Transgenics. Max and Alec become close and Logan has a theory for the cure of the Virus.
1. Family portrait

****

Title: For my people **Chapter:** Family Portrait  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that has to do with Dark Angel. Cuz if I did I wouldn't let down all the DA Fans and cancel the damn show…I'm not that Evil but Fox is!   
  
**Pairing:** Max and Alec…of course…what you think that Logan and Max would get together…. Ha! Yeah right!   
  
**Rating:** Dunno maybe it's PG 13 but it would probably get higher…yeah I have some nasty things in store for this story  
  
**Summary:** Well the over all plot for this Story is, White and his freaky familiars are planning something evil. Max and Alec might be more than friends and Max must continue to search for Sandeman. Plus all of this takes after Freak Nation. In this chappy Joshua paints a portrait. 

****

A/N: Well I'm gonna change the summaries for each chapter because I'mma be adding lots of characters and this story is going to be evolving all the time and it might take me a while to figure what ta hell is going on and add a chapter. Basically I don't know what I'm doing…this is me first story that I've posted in this site. 

I don't care if you rant on about how sucky my writing skills are or if this story seems retarded, but after you read this chapter please. REVIEW okay. Even though you're too lazy to press that little button.

****

Lol Punkassbitch

**************************************************************************************

(V.O)

Max, the chosen one, the great messiah who's gonna save everyone's ass from the big bad evil. 

Genetically engineered and Queen of the Freak Nation blah blah blah… Yeah that's what everyone been yappin' on about. Max doesn't even pay attention to the words; it just comes in one ear and out in the other. She didn't get why everyone's so worked up about it. Sure she kicked White and his muscle bitches back to kingdom come. But Ames White deserves to get every inch of his ass kicked, because he was a racist mutha…Hold up, scratch that, he ain't nothin but Hitler wannabe trying to genocide the whole Tranny nation. 

The only reason he wants to eliminate Max so bad, is because his wacky cult isn't in the top of the superior species chains no more and he knows that he ass would get whooped by Max in the coming War. 

But this war is about territory, claiming what's yours. Ames and his cult familiars wants to rule the world because they fancy themselves as special…but who wants to conquer this pathetic excuse for life…everyday some whack out there is always looking for a way to exit this plane of existent. In the other hand the transgenics only want to be free and be accepted for who they really are. The only one to blame for this mess is Manticore…that evil three syllabled word, but too late to be pointing fingers at them, the whole place has been permanently shut down…courtesy of Max, she made the whole place go kaplewey.

Manticore craved perfection in a being and they finally achieved their goals creating X-5 452 otherwise as Max who in her entire DNA hasn't got any crap of junk. But a big bang of surprise popped out like a jack in box because it seem that she isn't just a trained killing machine her destiny is far greater than that. But it's so ironic that the thing they've been working so hard for, chasing around…is the one that had put an end to their little charade.

Yeah Max is the hero you could say…. after all she was the one who let out the Transgenic…giving them a small freedom, no more dog collars or chains clinging to their hands and feet.

But now it's been back to base one…. They're all trap in Terminal City, with no where to go but to be force to find comfort among themselves. Because outside those steeled fence…millions of scared humans await for the right excuse to terminate this Trannys. A Bunch of scared pussy's hating things that they don't understand is what to define humans…. And as Max said _Two million years of evolution and this is what we get? You morons._ Maybe this is what pushed the crazy crew of Manticore to build superhuman and other inhuman creatures, because they saw that the human race isn't going no where. Give 'em one to two million years and they'll be extinct like the dinosaurs but not because of some asteroids or some prophecy it's because of stupidity. They're so oblivious to the reality that's about to smack them across the face, the reality that a transgenic girl whom they all hate and despise would be the only one who's going to save their pathetic asses, when judgement day would come tearing down their doors.

(End V.O)

Max's eyes trailed along the shard mountains of steel that's protruding from the ground, creating the barrier that's separating them from the outside world. 

The world where they badly wanted to fit in, tried so hard to blend in with the civilians. The same world that would shoot their ass down on the spot if they get caught.

Yeah reality sucks hard. 

Her almond eyes stopped trailing along the fence but fell on the parked trucks that had secretly drove in the back way in the early dawn. She saw Alec talking to a man and instructing a few Transgenic to unload the packages from the trucks. 

Alec must have sensed her or it's a Transgenic thing but his eyes wondered along the torned up building and saw Max through a dingy window staring back at him. He gave a small nod and she returned the gesture. 

She pulled away from the window and she found herself pacing around thinking of ways to fill her time. Then a suggestion popped in her head and she left the room and headed downstairs. 

She found Joshua painting quietly on a side, stroking the brush gently and admiring his painting. 

" What ya paintin' Big Fella" asked Max as she stood next to the six and a half giant. 

" Family" he said pointing at the painting. 

Max noticed that Joshua had painted himself and Max and was finishing another person. 

Max scrunched her eyebrow together.

" Who's that Josh?" she asked tilting her head to the side trying to figure it out. 

" This is Alec" said Joshua and continued to paint. 

Joshua caught Max by surprise. She stood there for a while just staring at it and smiled trying to rationalize thoughts. 

" That's nice Big Fella," said Max. 

" Joshua..figured…to paint my family…you and Alec…all of us together.. family" he said 

With this entire craziness happening she didn't thought about Her, Alec and Joshua. How they became Family, supported each other through times of need. Alec was the closest to the real family she had, because he was a clone of her dead Brother. 

A frown shaped Max's bee sting lips. 

Yeah how much she hated to admit. 

That jackass was family. 

" Like it Lil Fella" said Joshua and began stroking paint to complete Alec. 

Max smiled and nodded up at her company. 

" It's great Josh," she said

Just as she was about to turn to leave she heard that familiar voice.

" Hey Josh, hey Maxie" 

Joshua turned around to find Alec walking up to join them. 

" What this?" he said quietly. 

The trio stood back and glared at the painting. 

" Family portrait" said Josh simply and added the finishing touch to the painting. 

Alec noticed the painting and his face morphed into an expression that Max could not quite put. It was a mixture of shock, touched and sadness.

" Family?" repeated Alec. Max noticed the shaky tone in his voice. 

Alec seems to snap out of his little reverie and patted Joshua on the back. 

" You painted me nicely…I like how you captured my true beautiful self Big Fella" said Alec putting his "everything is wonderful" smile.

" We should hang it up or something," said Max. Alec turned to her. 

" That would be nice." 

Silence hanged above the trio. 

" Umm…I got the supplies up and running. We've got Ammo, medical, food, clothing and a whole package of cigars for mole" said Alec

" That's good that'll keep his mouth shut for a while," said Max

" HA and I've got something for you that'll shut your hole…" said Alec grinning and he reached in his pocket and pulled out a red bar of chocolate. " It's Cherry Ripe…I know how much you like cherry" 

Max cocked her left eyebrow up and crossed her arm. 

" Alright what did you do now, lemme guess you ordered to bring in striptease girls" she said

Alec was taken aback. 

" Hey can't a friend offer you a nice gesture…and plus we only gotten two strippers" he said smirking. 

Max smiled and rolled her eyes. She snatched the bar of chocolate and began unwrapping it. 

" You. Alec? Being nice to someone else without expecting something in return. Huh..hah. What is this world comin to." Said Max biting a piece off. 

" Hey!" said Alec. 

" Don't expect me to be giving you backrubs or somethin'. Or stop kicking your ass everytime you mess up" said Max chewing the piece of chocolate. 

Alec wrapped his arm around Max's neck and pulled her to him.

" No I expect more than that" he said smirking and took that chance to bite her chocolate.

Max shoved him away

" In your dreams pretty boy" she said. 

Joshua smiled at them both and shook his head. 

Yeah they were family.

A/N 2 Yeah I know it's too short for a first chapter. But hey it's gonna built up to something big Aaight! 

So press the button underneath that says "Submit Review" if you enjoy this crappy story and I might just consider writing another chapter. 

Lol Punkassbitch


	2. Cure fo' da itch

Title: For my people **Chapter:** Cure fo' da itch  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. Cuz if I did I wouldn't let down all the DA Fans and cancel the damn show…I'm not that Evil but Fox is! 

*I know it's old news but Firefly has been cancelled (Doing the happy dance..he.he:J )so don't give up my fellow freaks….and lets show Fox that we still have hope for the return of Dark Angel…* 

cuz we wanna see what happens to the Freak Nation.  
  
**Pairing:** Max and Alec…of course…what you think that Logan and Max would get together….Ha! yeah right! Alright all y'all Logan and Max shippers out there please stand up and listen hard….There's going to be a lot of Logan *bashing* (grins sinisterly) Aaight…you can rant on and on about how much they're in love but I don't give a damn, cuz from my perspective there's not even a tiny sparkle… so if you love Logan and Max together I advice not to read on… my story will just piss you off lol.  
**  
Rating:** Dunno maybe it's PG 13 but it would probably get higher…yeah I have some nasty things in store for this story…  
  
**Summary:** Okay I already wrote in the first chapter that the summary would change, well in this chapter   
We're gonna get more into the story, the first chapter was just an intro. All the events in this story are taking place after Freaknation. Logan announces that he might have the cure for the Virus but Alec is just falling in love with Max, White and his loony buddies are exposed and is of course planning something evil duh!

****

A/N: Special thanks to my first reviewers **Zol, Christl , panda007 and Queen LiRA**…you guys rock. I came home from a shitty day but you guys made me happy…wasn't sure if anyone would like this crappy story but you guys thought it was good so kudos to y'all. Also a thousand apologies for **Grammar and Spelling** mistake (Hey no one's perfect) I don't care if you rant on about how sucky my writing skills are or if this story seems retarded to you but after you read this chapter please..**REVIEW **okay.. even though you're too lazy to press that little button.

Lol Punkassbitch

********************************************************************************************************

****

HQ, Terminal City

Max V.O

I used to think that I could handle myself, just me and no one else to care about. Because that's what I have been train for. 

I didn't need anyone to survive or depend on and I sure didn't need a guy to take care of me. 

But Logan changed that, he made me cared and he made me feel.

Made my heart beat into the rhythm of love. 

Gosh now he's making me sound like a freaking poet, yeah love is the only disease that Manticore tried so hard to immune us all from.

But something had changed between us over the past few months, something that I can't explain…it was almost like…something died and either one us couldn't ever rekindle it. 

I think about the situation that I'm in, the Transgenics, Joshua and Alec…Alec…yeah I find myself thinking about him a lot lately…that's one things that scares me the most…while I tried hard not to think about Logan…Alec keeps popping up…and I hate that…I just hope…it's not this mushy love crap…that I'm feeling because…man…I don't wanna be falling for Alec…were not even like that… plus he's to…he's to…well…uh what's that word?….cocky and..well funny. 

Oh god did I just thought of Alec as amusing….I think I'm coming down with something. 

I can't afford to let emotion play me, Back in Manticore they kept telling us that soldiers didn't have emotion or feelings, they only have a cold hearts that was train to kill. 

In some level it was true, we're just a bunch of genetically empowered kids that their soul purpose is destruction and in the end that's all we are.

V.O End

Max stared at the old rusty building that she called the 'High Place'. 

It seemed so close, yet so far in the distant, in the other side of those barbwired fences. 

She let go a sigh she didn't know she was holding in. She would give anything to sit up there again, alone, reflect on thoughts and problems and the only company was the cold night and the blue moon. 

In some ways it was like a little temple where she could simply clear her mind. 

Now she's trap inside this old dusty walls that reminded her that she's still a prisoner of Manticore, a slave, an assassin, a cold blooded killer. 

It had already been two weeks since they raise the flag that Joshua had painted, two weeks since Max had voiced her historical speech, two weeks since she declared to be the leader of this Nation, two weeks since she declared War. 

Her thoughts pondered deeper, she thought of how she ended up like this, how a simple soldier like her would be leading the Transgenics into Freedom and stopping a biblical apocalypse. 

*Flashbacks*

****

Gillette, Wyoming '09' escape

Max running through the cold night trailing after Jondy, both trying to reach their destination and that is over those barbwired fence.

Lydecker's men were on their heels, then suddenly the icy cold ground beneath Max gave way and she plunge through the ice. 

"Max" yelled Jondy

*

****

Outside Manticore facility,

The car stopping before Max, 

The door opening 

" Get in!" 

Max glaring at the blonde woman

*

Max having seizures, shaking on the bathroom floor

*

****

Foggle towers, Logan's penthouse

" You got good taste" 

Max holding the stolen goods.

" Like to stay and discuss art but I got to jet" 

Max falling through the thick glass to land eight stories below, 

Logan looking down puzzled

*

"A random series of numbers is significant how?" asked Logan 

" Those numbers are me" 

" This is your bar code?" 

"Black and white for the whole world to see. It's like opening the paper and finding my panties."

Max is racing another motorcycle through the dark streets of Seattle

"Oh, please tell me you're not one of those people: Because a raindrop fell in the ocean 10,000 years ago and a butterfly farted in India you and I are sitting right here right now enjoying a cup of coffee that tastes like goat piss" 

"Anything's possible." 

*

"You? You're Zack? Why didn't you tell me?"

*

****

Genetics conference

"It is amazing, isn't it? To think that we can fix nature's mistakes."

"Yeah." 

" Donald... Lydecker."

* 

"You..." Red guy 

"But why? Why me?" 

"Help us live" 

(The Red guy dies.) 

Sebastian

"They've been told by their handlers that your genetic code can prolong their life spans. Rumor is they're looking to create a new generation of soldiers that can tolerate the implant longer. My guess is they want you so they can harvest your ova." 

"Like being girl isn't hard enough... They want me to be mommy to a whole army of these guys"

Logan's penthouse

" What am I supposed to say? My homegirl just tells me she's not even human." Says Original Cindy 

"I'm mostly human. I thought about telling you a million times, but... I was afraid to."

"What, you didn't think you could trust me?"

"When you and me hooked up... It was like, all of a sudden, there was this part of my life where I didn't have to be hiding or fighting or anything else except... Trying to make a living and kicking it with my homegurl. I never had that before--a friend. I was scared that if I told you what was up it would all change. And that you would look at me like you are right now--like I was some kind of freak you didn't even recognize."

"Damn. All this time I never knew…let me see that barcode of yours….Shugga that's kinda hot..aiight"

*

Max and Zack have Brin 

"She's getting weaker." 

"We're together. Right now, that's all that matters." Zack said 

"We can't just let her die."

" Anything's better than going back. You said so yourself."

" I don't want to die. Please...Don't let me die." Says Brin

" ( on walkie-talkie ): Lydecker, you still there?"

Brin is lying down on a bench on the side of a road with Max and Zack looking over her.

" Brin, you're going to be all right. And someday, no matter what happens I'm going to come for you." 

*

****

OUR LADY OF THE SACRED HEART CHURCH

Max notices Ben walking up the aisle. He approaches the statue of the Virgin Mary and stands looking at it. Max approaches him from behind, and he turns around 

"Ben?". 

"Max?" 

"Ben, why are you doing this?"

He steps closer to her and looks at her intensely.

"You know why."

****

SPACE NEEDLE 

"The High Place."

Ben standing on top of the Space Needle, under a full moon.

"You wouldn't do that, would you? Your own brother?"

*

"Bet he'd love to figure out what the hell went wrong with you."

"Nothing went wrong with me! I'm doing what I was made to do, what we were taught to do!"

"Hunt people down to perform amateur dental surgery? I must've missed that class."

****

IN THE WOODS

Ben falls to the ground, gasping, and tries unsuccessfully to sit up. Max kneels and starts to help him up, but they both hear Manticore helicopters approaching.

"Don't leave me here. Don't let them take me." Ben says gasping 

"Ben, I can't carry you. We'll both get caught."

"I know". 

He looks at her pointedly and her face falls

"Ben, I can't". 

"Please. You know what they'll do to me. They'll put me down there with them...the Nomlies. Please. 

Max looks at him tearfully while he silently begs her. 

"Tell me about the Good Place."

"Where no one ever gets punished" says Ben smiling 

" And no one gets yelled at." Max added

"And nobody disappears. And when you wake up in the morning, you can stay in bed as long as—"

Max snaps his neck. She softly drops his head to the ground and, as the helicopters get nearer, she begins to sob.

"…..What's the matter Maxie…Afraid to remember…"

**End Flashbacks**

Then Suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder pulled her out of her little reverie

"Max… Maxie?.." said a voice behind her

Max spun around to see Alec with a concern look 

She knitted her eyebrows and tried so hard not to say his name 

"Bh….Alec?" she said trying to separate the thought of her dead brother from Alec

" You okay?" he asked 

" Yeah..yeah…Peachy keen" she said Glaring at him…she had the urged to hug him…say sorry…

" Sure?..you look teary" he said 

" Uh I'm just tired…I was yawing and you know when you yawn, your eyes tears" she said 

Alec glared at her and notice that she was a little shaken. 

" You should get some sleep you know…lemme handle things around here" 

" Yeah right? Let you in command….I might be tired Alec but I'm not that desperate" she smiled. 

Alec shoved Max playfully.. 

" Uh Before I forget….Logan wants to talk to you up in the headquarters" said Alec. 

" Logan?" asked Max. 

" Yeah member him… Yay tall..old guy ,with glasses, Has a bad case of arthritis" smirked Alec. 

Max shot him a dirty glare and shoves him back playfully. 

" He's not that old"

Max walked up the stairs where the nerve of Terminal City was and Alec trailed after her. 

She found Joshua talking to Logan,

Both noticed her.

" Hey lil Fella, Logan's on T.V" Joshua said with a smile as he pointed at Logan in the screen

Max smiled and sat on the chair, 

" What's up Logan," she smiled

" Hey Max been a long time since we've talked" 

" Yeah been kinda busy here" said Max nodding her head

" Just calling to check up on things, uh…how are the runes anything changed?" asked Logan.

" No nothing…some are fading but that's all" said Max lifting her sleeve to show her wrist. 

The runes look like they were just pen marks. 

Logan nodded and Max noticed a little smiled tugged the corner of his lips

" Uh Max…I got to tell you something" said Logan 

" Uh..Okay" said Max

" I'm on the verge of something" said Logan…

" Knock it with the cryptic…verge of what?" said Max slightly annoyed. 

" you ready for this" said Logan.

" Spit it out old Man" chipped Alec. 

" I might have the cure for the virus" he said with a grin. 

Max blinked at the screen surprise

" Uh That's great Logan" shrugged Max trying to force a smile

Logan knitted his eyebrow

" Aren't you even happy…ecstatic" said Logan. 

" Not the point…" Max sighed she lowered her tone "it doesn't really matter Logan, even if we did have the cure…I can't be with you.. right no-" 

" Not the point either Max…at least there won't be a barrier that's blocking us" said Logan a little angry

" He's right…no more latex gloves" said Alec sarcastically and Max gave him a dirty glare. 

" you just don't get it Logan…" 

" Get What?"

Max sighed she gestured everyone to leave her alone… So Joshua and Alec left her. 

" Gee..that guy just doesn't give up doesn't he, that old geezer" muttered Alec as he walked down the stairs

" Logan loves Max very much" said Joshua walking behind him

Alec could hear Max and Logan arguing in the background. 

" You mean obsess over her.. he just doesn't get the drift…Max doesn't love him anymore" sneered Alec

Joshua smirked and stared at Alec.

Alec noticed .

" What?" he said 

" why are you so angry about it Alec?…"asked the anomaly.

" I'm not angry" said Alec

" Alec…I'm not stupid… You like her don't you?" asked Joshua..

" What? Who?" asked Alec..

Joshua grin..

" Max's a pretty girl….I know Alec likes her" he said. 

Alec glared up at Joshua and turned away

" Josh…you think I like Max?" said Alec trying to put on a laugh. " I swear Josh…you really getting good at this jokes. Mole been teaching ya?…" 

Joshua shook his head 

" Joshua has been watching you…how you look at her…how you care for her" he said firmly

Alec shook his head and patted Joshua in the shoulders and sighed

" Max's a bitch who'd kick my ass if I come near her and plus." Alec looked down, his voice dropping 

" She's family and even if I did Like Max…I mean I wouldn't have a chance with her anyway…she's too wrapped up in Captain four eyes" said Alec

Joshua glared at Alec.

" Whatever you say medium Fella…Joshua's not convince" he smirked and walked away..

Alec stood there and pondered at what the giant dogman said and bit his lower lips. 

He had read Alec like a book..

Alec frowned as he stared up at where Max was…and sighed.

"Yeah me too" he murmured

He was right what chance does he have against Logan. They have gotten close just a little while back before this T.C issue but when Logan came back in the picture, it felt like he was invisible infront of her again. 

But he didn't ask to fall for her, heck he didn't want to. 

But it was something about Max that Alec wanted…something that no one can have and even Logan can't touch…He pondered at it….it's like she had a cure for the itch that Alec had been longing to scratch, since he was with Rachel

" get a grip on yourself soldier" Alec ordered to himself and decided to look for Mole

*********************

" It's Alec isn't it" he asked 

Max blinked surprised at his word

"What? Are you high" said Max.

" No I think there's something more between you, two" said Logan with a matter of fact tone

" What?…Listen to what you're saying Logan" said Max. 

" Crystal Clear Max…You're denying that you've got something for Alec" 

" Have you been drinking" asked Max. 

" No..." he said firmly. 

" what has got into you Logan?" asked Max. 

" I tell you I have the cure for this Virus, and I didn't see you even flinch with happiness" said Logan

" Why should I get my hopes up?" Max shot at Logan angrily " this maybe just another dead end Logan….I'm happy if this virus if gone, I'm happy that I won't fear of killing you….but I can't be to involve in my little world…I have people to take care of" 

" You mean Alec" 

" Would you stop it Logan! I'm saying goodbye if I hear his name again" 

" Because it's true isn't it?"

Max fell silent

" I know it…I could see it in your eyes" Logan continued

Max sighed 

" Logan there is no competition between you and him…there never was… his my friend….he's the closest to family I have and I can't turn him away… if you see something else than a sisterly- love then that's your problem and if you don't drop this pointless issue …I'm telling you now this would be the last time I would be screaming at you" yelled Max. 

She noticed Dix and Luke from downstairs, pausing for a moment and catching a glimpse up at her, 

Logan became silent….

" Fine…" he said 

Max sighed deeply and run her hand through her hair. 

" Alec shouldn't be an issue…you damn well know that… we'll get through this Logan you just gotta hang tight …I Love you …isn't that enough?" said Max sincerely

Max saw the bedraggled face that Logan had

" I don't know.." he said and with that the screen flicked off. 

Max stood up and kicked the chair and that caught everyone's attention. 

" What ta fuck are you all looking at!" she bellowed and with that she stormed off from the headquarters and headed towards her makeshift room…

*

****

Max's room, HQ, Terminal City

V.O

" At times like these…I just wish I could sit up there….just to think, let the anger out before someone would get massacred by my hands…preferably Alec….I don't get why Logan thought that something was going on…I told him nothing happened between me and Alec…but he just won't listen..

It's not fair….I'm carrying this whole apocalypse things on my shoulder, while Ames White's biting on my ass, Logan breathing down my back and Alec that annoying little itch that you just wanna scratch with a claw … there's only so much a girl could handle…

A knock on the door interrupted Max's little train of thoughts. 

" whoever you are I'm gonna kick your ass" she muttered. 

When she opened the door…A smirking figure waited at the door. 

Max rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut and retreated back to her sanctuary. 

" Maaaxxxxiiieeee" said the sing song voice. 

" Shut up!" she yelled. 

" Hey hon…what's the matter…screwed up your sex date with Mr. Look at me…look at me" 

Inspite of the sex date part…Max smiled. 

" Oh come on…wanna talk…" 

Max thought about that for a while.

"A little birdie told me Mr..Eyes Only pissed you off. Actually more of a whole flock of birds told me" 

Max rolled her eyes. 

" You know you could blow off some steam…on me" he said and Max heard a small chuckle behind the door. 

" Go away!" 

" You're being a baby…you're gonna let grandpa ruin your day…..I should be the one who could only do that" 

Max smirked slightly and sighed. 

The door creaked open. 

That evil grin greeted her again. 

" What do you want?" she said firmly.

His hand dug in the pockets of his cargo pants as he entered her little room. 

Max stood there with her arms cross. 

" Smile Max….it scares people" he said 

" Not in the mood right now….you've got something important to say or piss off" she firmly said. 

" well I was gonna tell you that I just run some bio with Mole, everything is in good shape…Supplies, medical, shelter, we even found a new tunnel that hasn't been used since 2003, it's the only way Transgenic could safely leave and come we could even bring supplies through it…Sector cops don't know about it, Infact it's not even in the old sewer map."

Max nodded. 

" Good Get mole to take a couple of transgenic to check it out I want full report on it….at least everything is running peachy keen in this side of things" said Max. 

Alec sat on the bed of her little dingy room. 

" Sit" he said patting the space beside him in the bed. 

Max raised her left eyebrow, she considered the offer and plopped on the seat next to Alec. 

" I know you and Logan are none of my business but…I just don't like to see you all sad and pouty" he said with a sincere face. 

Max stared at him she wanted so much to cry right now. Let out all the frustration she had. Sob like when Alec and her were talking about Ben. 

" We had a fight" Max started. 

"Figured that out" he said. 

Max clasped her hands together in her lap. 

" About you" she said softly. 

Alec quickly cocked his head to look at her then sighed and look away. 

" What am I got to do with anything that concerns you and him…" he asked. 

" He told me that I started to look at you differently" she murmured. " He suspects that I might have a thing for you" 

Alec's heart began to beat fast and he tried to hide his shaky hands by running it through his light brown hair.

He scoffed. 

" well duh of course you've got a thing for me Maxie…I mean who could resist a magnificent creature like me" he said his tone shaky while he tried to smirk. 

Max slightly smile. 

" He just doesn't see that I care about you in a sisterly way.." she said. 

" But Logan has every right to be jealous" he said with a smile and he then wrapped his arms around her shoulder. " We pack a pretty good couple. I mean come on…Breeding Partners, two top Manticore soldiers…It won't matter if everybody dies in this coming war…Us two could just start a new nation. You and me all the way baby" he said 

Max laughed. 

" Oh did I just see your teeth?…did you just smile?" he asked shocked. 

Max laughed then she smiled warmly. 

" Look boo… If I was in your position I would drop that boy like a bag of dirt…" his tone sounding like O.C "he ain't appreciatin' my boo then he doesn't deserve you… Honey he better wake up, he doesn't know how good he's got you…" he said swinging his head to side to side trying to imitate O.C's action. " Get my drift girlfriend" 

Max chuckled.

" Thanks for the advice O.C" said Max. 

Alec frowned

" I mean it Max" he said sincerely. 

Max's mouth slowly turned to frown. 

" Funny thing is…I considered that choice" said Max " But then I think back…how far and I Logan got through…that it just wouldn't be fair for him...If I just drop everything" 

Alec sighed and stood up. He crossed to the window and glared outside. 

" Logan's a lucky guy…I wish I could find someone who could love me like you love Logan" he said 

Max also got up and stood next to Alec. 

" Out there…Is a girl Alec…just gotta find her" 

" I did…but she's too far for me to reach" Alec said biting his lower lip

" Like that ever been a problem to you, I bet you could sweep her off her feet with one flash of you killer smile and 'hey baby' speech" scoffed Max. 

Alec smiled. 

" If it was just easy as like that Max?" he said. He then turned around and headed for the doors. 

" I'll tell mole to check the sewers out" he said and just as he was about to leave. 

" Alec" said Max. 

He turned around. 

" Just want you to know that I share something with you that I've wanted to share with Ben and the rest of them. In someways I got a second chance and that I'm lucky to have you…Even though that sometimes It hurts to remember…it feels good to have you around Big Bro" said Max timidly and Alec noticed the little tears in the corner of her eyes. 

Alec walked towards her and hugged her gingerly,

" Likewise baby girl" he said kissed the top of her head. 

Then suddenly a yell had pulled them back into reality. 

Raven, an X-6 burst through the door. 

" Come quick guys…" she said

" What's the matter Raven?' asked Alec. 

" Fifth transgenic this week ,got shot down in China town. It's all over the news" said the Blue headed girl

Max and Alec knitted their eyebrows and rushed down to the headquarters.

**

****

HQ, T.C

She stood with her arms crossed to her chest, all weight on one side of her hips. Her eyes glaring at the screen, she didn't blink or shift her eyes to the side, instead she just stared watching the clips. 

" How many more have to die till we decide to move" said a voice to her ear. That's when her eyes turned to the side to see him staring at the T.V, which was hanging up in the corner wall.

"Patience is a virtue Alec didn't Manticore teach you that?" she asked softly. She returned her gaze at the screen. 

" Sorry slept through the class," he said sarcastically as he continued to watch 

The T.V began to flicker violently as the clip showed a Transgenic being shot down in the middle of China Town. She knew that most of Transgenics eyes were not only peeled at the Screen but at her. She felt the anger that began to flow from everyone in the room, 

Yeah this is more than war now

*****

"We can't let this things roam around…you have to understand people, they are *dangerous!" said the Asian man in the television. 

*****

Just then the screen began to flicker again. 

But this time the Eyes-Only logo run across the screen and the same all introduction began "Do not try adjust you T.V set this is an Eyes Only broadcast…."

Alec glanced at Max who was fixated at screen, Alec knew he had no hope up against Logan

" Dangerous?....If you have noticed. Mr Wong there are more Transgenic casualties than human casualties. The thing you all don't understand is Transgenics are not the *enemy*. Put yourself in their shoes imagine being out in the new world with no understanding of it. These so called dangerous people are just like you and me who breathes and bleed, they may have inhuman powers that we don't possess but they're not animals to be hunt down. The only reason that you all are scared of them is because you are listening to the lies that are being fed to you by the government. The same government who wants these Transgenic dead because they fear exposure for themselves. A man name Ames White is working for the Government, he's a part of a group called the "Familiars" a cult that has been around for eons. They too possess inhuman abilities and strength. They may not have the barcodes or look like animals but they are the real threat to society and the ones that you should fear from. The Transgenics are the only one who could stop them from their evil ways. Now who do you think are the Dangerous ones?

Peace…. I'm…. out" 

And the screen flick back into normal news

" Good all Logan" whispered Max as a small smile tugged the corner of her lips

************

****

Somewhere in Seattle,

" Son of a bitch!" he said trying to suppress his anger.

The younger man infront of him coiled in horror. 

" Familiars sir?" he asked curiously " What's he talking about" 

" He's talking Bullshit Otto," said White firmly. " This is just another way to turn the tables on us…This guy just doesn't give up" 

White stormed out of the room and out of the building. 

He fished his phone out of his jacket and dialed 

He waited until a female voice answered in the other line,

" Feno'stol" he greeted

" Feno'stol" came a reply. " This is getting out of hand White…I told you to take care of this Eyes only matter" 

" I did but this guy just doesn't give up…" he said 

" Were exposed to them now you know that …I want you to do something about this Eyes Only, find out who he is and eliminate him before he brings you down…. Find a cure for this itch" 

" Of course" said White. 

" In the other hand…were all set for the plan…" said woman in the other side of line.

" Never been ready before….I think it's time we took the initiative and get rid of these nuisance once and for all" 

" Feno'stol" 

" Feno'stol" White said before hanging up. 

" Yeah just a matter of time" he whispered before he got in his car and drove off. 

*******

A/N2: Well I hope y'all like this chapter…I really didn't know what to write…. I promise some big shit in the end and a show down with the Familiars and Transgenics buts that's far down the track. So please gimme some ideas or anything you want to see happen in this story….. Anyways if I don't get more than 6 reviews for this chapter I might just leave the story to trail off somewhere….. By the way does anybody know the lyrics to the Dark Angel theme song by Public Enemy and MC Lyte can't find it no where. 

Well that little button underneath is calling you to review….you know the drill soldier!

Lol Punkassbitch


	3. Apology::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Author's note:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
[11::09::03]  
  
Oh my lordy lord!!..A thousand apologies for the lack of update!!!! NO! I'm not lazy, NO! my computer didn't go kaplewey and NO! school didn't get in my way..I was actually confine to a hospital for a few months and I'm nearly better (Listening to [L:P] M E T E O R A helps a lot Lol), and it's only now that I've gotten around to use my computer and have started to do the other chapters..Sorry guys if you thought that this was a chapter ( He he I'm such a bitch! Lol) But I didn't want youse guys to think that I've left the story to collect dust.but don't worry I've nearly finished the third chapter and I'm just editing it and stuff..  
  
So hold on to your knickers and be patient for the update.  
  
Big love to y'all, Peace : ) '"PuNk@55B!+Ch::: 


	4. I against Eye

**Title:** For my people  **Chapter: I against Eye**

**Author:** Punkassbitch  
  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything that's got to do with **Dark Angel**….and as corny as this sound I would love to own Alec….he's just so damn fine. 

   
**Pairing:** Max and Alec duh!

  
**Rating:** Dunno maybe it's PG 13, it would get higher…plus I tend to write a lot of swear words….I'm a very angry lil' punk I tell ya….So don't bust my chops cause I might snap and kill again! :P

**Summary:**  Well this story is basically centered around how Alec and Max's  relationship evolves from friendship to something else, and also reveals the big war that's coming. Takes place after FreakNation the Tranny's are still under seized... Anyways in this Chapter Max is contemplating about the T.C issue and also the Logan issue, some Transgenics get in trouble and a mysterious woman helps out to save them. A conflict breaks out with Alec and Logan about Max…  Well I warned ya I suck at summaries.  Just read Damn it!

**A/N:**

Awww…I feel loved. Thanks to all the peeps that reviewed the chapters, You don't know how much I appreciate you guys reviewing!! (hugs to y'all and throws confetti). 

I don't really wanna go into details about why I was confine to the hospital…bottom line is I was very very sick and I don't really wanna recap my whole stay there either. I had the worst time but the nurses and doctors where really nice (Except for one nurse, who comes in the middle of the night and jabs a needle in my arm…Evil Bitch!)                                                                 

**P.S. LINKIN PARK RULES!!!!!!!!  I luv Chester and Mike and Mr. Hahn and Rob and B.B.B and Phoenix**

**I think the lyrics in their songs rock, so I'm thinking of doing a chapter with one of their song in it,  but I'm still deciding on that ; )**

**************************************************************************************

Max V.O

It's been over three whole weeks now, and this all-whole siege thing is just getting started. Since the number of Transgenics on 'the loose' incidents' increased, Military units that secured Terminal City grew big in numbers as they sent more men and a few special ops.  

But you know what the ironic thing is? 

They're sending half ass special ordinary soldiers, to try to keep us Kick-ass-Genetically-enhanced-empowered-biosynthetic-assassin-hybrid-animal/human-'Super soldiers' underwrap, 

What?!! 

Are they out of their fucking minds!

…they don't understand, we are the kind of special people that  the Government sends out in these kind of sticky situations.

We can wipe them clean without breaking a sweat if we wanted to, show the whole world what we are all about. We don't need no weapons…we are the weapons and we have enough numbers of soldiers to take down their asses, and still come out dusting our shoulders. 

But the reasons why we aren't making a move…. 

It's because we're all scared. Even I the almighty chosen Max is scared, everyone's putting a façade trying to make things seem..A..O..K. but I can sense the fear in their eyes, the lost thoughts in their gazes and the hopeful stares when they look at me. 

I have to be strong for them, let them know that if we pulled through together we can beat this Bitch. But the siege isn't the only problem us Freaks have to deal with. We still got Ames White and his loony bin buddies trying to genocide the whole Race of Transgenics, because you know why? they too are scared…scared that  if we're still around we might crash their party gathering and foil their evil plans… Like I care anyway what they chant or praise about, but on a count of that son' of a bitch White's is connected to Sandeman, makes  a lot of things complicated and arises a lot of questions. Like;

Why am I the chosen one? How is Sandeman connected to the cult? Why are this messages keeps popping in this freakshow body of mine? What is Sandeman trying to clearly warn me about?, What is my real purpose in this world other than being a Soldier?, am I some fucking Joan of Arch? But one thing I know…

I was born to kick ass and that's what I'm going to do. 

But I can't do this on my own, back in Manticore, we're taught to be strong as individual, but were also taught to be an army.. and that way we were unstoppable.  

You know what they say there's no I in Team 

So thank God for the people that support me, Logan, whom I had to push away again and  I think without him I wouldn't get this far, O.C, my girl she's always got my back, Joshua, he always makes things so much better and Alec…Well in some way that big lug of nuisance proved himself as being more than that annoying thing. And in some freaky way we are actually getting close, I wasn't lying when I told him that he and I share something that I wanted to share with Zack and all of them. He's like that brother that's gets on your nerves but deep down…I actually have a soft spot for that smart ass…

 I'm trying my best to be the Leader of this so called Freak Nation, cause this are my people now. My family. I have to look out for them, because I was the one that had let them out in this god forsaken hell hole called World. 

V.O. End

************************************************************************************

Office, Headquarters, T.C 

Max swung her boot-claded feet up on the desk, leaning back on the chair as she read through the supply list. Her eyes scrolled down, fast, taking in all the entire information in nano seconds, another skill that X-5's possesses.  

Oblivious to it all she didn't notice Alec approaching towards her little office, watching her intently and he was slightly bemused at the expression on her face. 

He always found that whenever she was concentrating or thinking, her eyes would lock in a certain spot not blinking at all, then her lashes would flatter and her lips would press  into a thin line while she would knit her eyebrow. He averted his gaze away and dropped his trademark smile as she cock her head up to notice him coming. 

" Alec" she called out 

and only then he looked at her. 

" Yo"  he hollered quickly crossing the room towards her. 

" What ta hell is going on…I thought we are aaight in the supply department" she growled at him.

Alec took an inch step back afraid that she was going to lunge at him. 

" Yeah…well if you haven't noticed Maxie, the whole Freak Nation is growing … now that  we found a new tunnel, their rolling in fast and  we can hardly keep up with the supplies.

 Bottom line is….we have no cash to give the generous suppliers in the exhange for goods."  he smiled sarcastically.

Every so often Alec and Mole would go around the City to find what supplies the Transgenics needed and every so often Max, Alec or a few X-5s would go on heist to add money for the supplies and it just seem no matter how hard they try  it wasn't enough. 

It's hard making the city work but each day it's coming to life as abandon buildings are now being occupied by Transgenics, even the genetics lab became a makeshift hospital, and at night the City would glow with illuminous lights coming from street lamps and other buildings. It's amazing… within the three weeks since they raised that flag, Terminal City actually looked like well a…City. 

Max rolled her eyes and dropped her foot to the floor. 

" What about the money I brought in earlier?" she asked cocking her eyebrows. " Don't tell me it's gone too"

Alec shied his eyes away from her death glare. 

She sighed

" It's all gone we had to get more supplies for the medics. New beddings, Trytophan for a few x-5s,  more ammo, food and we had to find this special formula for Angel"

" Formula?.."

" turns out Angel is refusing to drink Gem's milk…plus we got a few female x-5 pregnant and their not too far long and we need more supplies" 

" And that's why I kicked your as so far long back before" growled Max.

Alec laughed and decide to turn the conversation into a non depressing topic

" You know what Max…you're getting to obsess with my ass. I'm going to kick yo ass 'ass'. Imma bounce yo 'ass', Imma shove my foot up yo 'ass', I'll bitch slap yo 'ass'. I know my merchandise is damn fine….but girl I don't go on and on about it" 

" Don't flatter yourself pretty boy…you might get that handsome face of yours shoved up your own fine ass!" she said and flashed him a cocky smile. 

" Ooh shove up in your own ass…that's a new one I should put that on my list" 

Max rolled her eyes and leant back on the chair

" Putting importatn prioreties first, You and me can do the heist this week, and by the way can Dix get the power for the transgenics down the other end of this city" she asked 

" Well we got water just around Oak street courtesy to Javier and Merrick , but Dix is working on the power down Linkin Street… he needs more time though, the Seattle powerplant cut off the power here when the ordinaries abandon the place, so it's hard for him to rebuilt a generator. But I think within a few weeks we might actually have hot water, electricity and gas all working at the same time " 

Max sighed again from exhaustion and nodded

Alec fell silent and his eyes fell on the ground and cleared his throat

"Ummm…hey… Max…were not going to be here for a long time.. right? We're going to get out" he asked timidly, like an innocent child and it was so uncharacteristic of him. 

Max's lips parted slightly and her mouth stayed agape,  caught surprise with his question. 

" I dunno…. I honestly don't know Alec … but I hope soon we just need to figure out this whole enchilada" she said and gazed away hoping that was enough for an answer

Alec bit his lower lip and his eyes shift to the side, he gave a quick nod and turned his heels. But he then suddenly stop by the threshold and turned his head to look at Max over his shoulder. 

" I can live with that…."  He said 

" Yeah me too" Max murmured

Max watched him leave, feeling a little strange at his innocent question. Her thoughts drifted away and she found herself  staring at the dusty floors as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that her transgenic senses didn't pickk up the ironic soft steps of a giant dogman. 

Joshua's smile died away the instant he saw the bedraggled face that was plastered all over Max's normal Genetic good looks.

 " Anything Bad happen, more transgenics killed?" Joshua asked he's dog features softening with worrisome

Max jumped in surprise, first time anyone had surprised her. 

" Huh? Wha- uh..uh No Josh… Nothing's wrong just exhausted and not enough rest I guess…even though I don't need sleep. 

But taking care of this so called Freak Nation-trying to make this City alive and work-trying to find a whole wad of cash every week to feed a whole army of Transgenics-trying to negotiate this Seige-the whole issue of this 'I'm the chosen one' blah blah stuff-plus putting up with Alec and trying to sort a dying relationship with Loga-" Max suddenly stopped her rumbling

"Dying relationship?…" 

Max thought about what the words that had just come out of her mouth meant…Is that what she really thought about the realationship between her and Logan. 

 As much as she hates admit it she's having some mixed feelings for him, sure she loves the man to death ( pardon the pun) but something was just out of whack, She noticed Joshua lookin a little confused 

".. can… put.. a.. heavy smackdown on a girl" she finished with a smile. 

Joshua half smiled. 

" Everything would be alright  Lil fella…Peachy keen" he said with a grin that made Max smile. 

Suddenly Mole appeared in the hallway in panic. 

" Max!" he bellowed getting her attention

" What up Mole" she asked 

" Max…a band of x-6s and x-8s are in trouble…..they're stuck in sector 5 an abandon building ….Sector police are hot on their asses"  Mole reported sneering while he's mouth occupied a lit cigar. 

Max stood from her seat so fast that the chair tumble back 

" How many…" asked Joshua

" 15…" 

"Shit!  Can they get to the tunnel"

" A few are injured….plus they need to get pass the sector police" 

" Mole get Alec, I want you both to set a rescue team ASAP" 

He nodded and headed with the dog man trailing behind him.  

__

 Control center, Headquarters, TC 

Alec congregated a small group around a the table,  were he layed out A Seattle Sector Map.

" I know were not in manticore anymore but were still are soldiers and the now is a good time to put yours skills into action.  I'm neither your commander nor your TAC leader to boss you around but we need to pull together.  The objects are 15 Transgenics ranging from X-6s and X-8s. I want this to be quick and easy and no messed up. 

My team we lead out of Manhole four, Mole lead your team out to Manhole nine and we rendezvous here" he said tapping a point in the map were the building was"….just outside the sector 5 perimeter and our Location is this building. 

This is a Standard operation procedure people, Move in and evacuate the Transgenics before the operatives get them first. 

 When mission is accomplish we all move out and meet up in the tunnels, junction A-5. If anything goes wrong…fall back and report back here. Got it?. We will all be in touch through the communicaters " Alec indicated  "and we could report anything back here"

they all nodded

" Yes sir" they siad in unison. 

" Any question" he asked

" No sir" 

Alec sighed with frustration

" My names not sir… it's Alec"  he pointed out firmly

" Yes…Sss-Alec"

Mole half smirked at him

Max watched from the computer center down at the table where Alec was addressing them. 

 Max never  pictured  Alec as a  CO material,. She also noted that his mannerism was different Not Smart Alecky at all, no cocky grin, or that evil smirk, he was in pure soldier mode. Manticore was really drilled in him. Even though he hates to admit it, and it's the first time ever she felt that maybe that there's more to Smart Alec, than charming smiles and those killer green eyes.

She made her way down the table as they began to get ready.

" Everything good?" asked Max.  

" Yeah we are all set" 

Each of the transgenics was loaded with weapon. 

" Alright lets lock and load people" Alec ordered. 

" Alright you heard him people lets move out" ordered Mole. 

The x-5s went with Alec and the anomalies went with mole. 

When they begun to move Max caught Alec's arm and he was stopped momentarily 

" What?" he asked 

" You want me to come with…"

" No…let me handle it" he said his gaze really determined "…we got enough muscle….just stay here and get some beauty sleep" he said sarcastically dropping his little soldier mode

He concluded walking but this time his face was met with Max's, her eyes locking with his…

 "Get them here safe…'you' mess up pretty boy…I would kick your ass without a doubt" 

Alec dropped his soldier masked again and flashed her his trademark smile

" Yes Ma'am" Alec mocked with salute and he earned a slap in the back of the head

" Ow!…" he whined and disappeared  down through the doors

" Yes Ma'am my ass" Max muttered. 

 Just then the computer began to beep and Max spun around to see Logan. 

" Hey Logan" 

" Hey Max" he said timidly. " you heard the news…Transgenics in troubl-"

Logan was cut off by Max

" My men are already moving out" 

Logan nodded

" Good, the place is swarming by Sector police and a few Militay units are moving in also" 

" It's alright… Alec and Mole will handle it…Plus they have a back up ready" 

" Okay" said logan cringeing at the sound of Alec's name. " anything I can do" 

Max thought about it for a while. 

" We got it covered…" Max said

An awkward silence hanged thick in the air, 

"So…just…holla…if you need any -.." Logan said timidly 

" Yeah..yeah…I will." Max said

Another silent

" Yeah well I'll see yo-"

Max sighed

" Logan" 

He cocked his head up

Max let out another sigh and swallowed  back that aching lump in her throat…" I'm sorry"  her eyes shifting to the sides, not wanting to meet his

A silent reply made Max galred at the screen

" Yeah me…too" he hushed back…

" Alec  shouldn't be-" Max sighed "I know it's harsh of me to make you leave Terminal City...but you're in more danger if you stay here... you know that…and Logan…I'm happy…really happy that you might have the cure…I just-"

" I know…I know… people to take care of"

" I just got too many things going through my head…."

He nodded and the screen flicked blank. 

Max sighed and got up from her chair, she collected a small transmitter that inserted inside her ear. She could hear Alec and Mole chatting as they walked through the underground tunnel. 

" Were  moving east of the tunnel…we should end up at Junction B-8…then we split up" 

Max heard Alec over the communicator. She joined Joshua, Dix, Luke, Merrick and Javier, as they were all fixated at the screens watching a small red dot, looking like Pac-Man as it moves throughout a map. 

The red dot began split up in two as one headed in one direction and one in the other and the communicators crackling dead.

" hey what's going on" Max asked

" Signal is somehow block or it's too distant" Javier said.

Max couldn't shake a feeling something was going to go wrong. 

---

It wasn't for another 45minutes that they got a signal,

They heard Mole screaming. 

" Move out…evacuate" he said

that caught Max's attention

" Mole whatta hell is going on" she asked picking up the transmitter again. 

" got them all…but Alec Is down" he said

" what!!!" the group said in unison. 

" what's wrong with alec" Max asked.

" We need to get to the tunnel can you make sure to have medics standing by" he said 

a crackle was heard then it was dead again. 

Alec's room, Headquarters ,TC 

" What  the hell happen?"

" Were ready to evacuate but some reason Alec got seperated and I don't know. We found him lying on the floor wounded" Mole said

Alec grunts and he wakes up

He sees Max and she doesn't look to happy

" Ma..xii..ee" he croaked

" what ta hell happen to you Alec" she said firmly

He tried to sit up but he wince at the pain that jolted through his chest and he fell back on the bed

" Aaargh!… I… got distracted" 

"Distracted!" Max screamed at him

" Hey…hey…chill okay.." Alec said raising his hands in defence

" Alec…you've got your ass shot off…because you were distracted, Not good enough…you could've gotten killed" 

" Hey…don't bust my chops…There was this"he sighs and shakes his head trying to remember"…there was this woman" 

" A woman?!!" Max bellowed " Oh typical"  rolling her eyes she began to pace around the room

" I thought she was an operative…so I shot at her, but she blurred "  

Max stopped pacing and glared at alec  "….and fired back at me… and I didn't know" Alec continued

"You almost got a X8 or X6 killed"  

" Hey I'm the one who's lying here nearly dying from blood loss…plus she look like an X-5…she had longer hair" 

Max turned to Mole…

 " I want all those Transgenic to report in the Control center I want to talk to them" 

Mole nodded 

" I'll round em  up" 

he turned and left leaving Max to yell at Alec

"What were you thinking"

" I was thinking of the mission"

" That's kind of hard to believe Alec.. A woman…out of all the things…A woman" 

" Well I can't complain really…She was defenitely X-5 material beautiful ey- uh I mean…she looked unique…and I remember" he said trailing off.  As  flashes of her image went through his head like a movie

" Can you describe what she looks like"

" She had…I dunno it was kinda dark"  more Flashbacks " I remember she had muddy blonde hair crystal blue eyes..that's all I can remember" he said shaking his head

" That doesn't help Alec" 

" Well I'm trying my best"

" God damn it Alec I asked you not to mess up"

" No Max…you didn't tell me not to get shot! You told me specifically not to mess up! I got your precious cargo in didn't I?…So I don't know why are you biting my head off" he said raising his voice

" Shut up!"  Max retorted back immediately 

Alec was silenced and he tried to stand up again but he was hit by a wave of pain again and Max was forced to catch him

" You should sit your ass down,…" she said pushing towards the bed

"No..I got things to do 

"Alec!

" Max!

Just that moment, green eyes and brown eyes interlocking.  A silent war without words

"Alec" Max started  " You need some rest…"

" Would you stop trying to care!" he screamed at her.

Max was taken aback

" Alec!..you should feel privileged that I'm not kicking your ass right now!"

He ignored her and headed out of the door and Max followed behind him

" You think I don't care," she yelled at him

Alec halts to a stop and turns around.

" Yeah Max I think that's pretty clear. When it comes to my ass you don't a give a shit…It's always me to blame…you're life sucks…hey let's blame Alec…things go sideways with Logan…hey let's blame Alec… Did you ever think that maybe. Just maybe" he sighed trying to calm his anger  "….not everything that goes wrong in this fucking hellhole is my fault. Heck Max I got more respect from Manticore than from you" he bellowed making his deep voice echo into the too quite lab tech. He then proceeded to walk away 

Max was slightly stunned at his words, but more hurt at his last statement. 

Was she that harsh on him?

Was her little bitchy façade getting too out of hand? 

Max was all of a sudden confuse, fact is she didn't really know how to act around him and that's why she's always putting that in your face front and only sometimes her caring side comes out 

" You're right," she whispered so low that Alec's preternatural hearing had only caught it. 

He's pace came to a slow stop

" You're right," she repeated again. Her tone sounding so tired and frail and hoarse like an old woman. 

Alec slowly turned around to glare at her and something inside of him other than the bullet wound began to pulsate with pain as he spotted those little sparkle of diamond collecting themselves in her eyes.

He actually made her cry.

" I just-…I was-..You-..I thought," she said trying to force words out and in the same time trying to control her tears.

_Alec you moron out of all the things you make her cry_ he mentally kicked himself in the ass. 

He slowly bowed his head and slowly walked towards Max were her body began wobbling like a jelly as sobs racked through her body

" Max I'm sorry" his voice so soft

" I can't afford to lose you Alec" Max said through her tears. 

In that moment something had hit Alec, a feeling, or maybe the pain pulsating through his body, but something had made him feel so much more aware of something…his feelings for her that he strives to hide away inside of him.

His hands slowly reached up to the side of her face his thumb wiping the tears, she slowly looked up. Feeling a little strange at his touch, so comforting but at the same time there was something so unnerving about it. 

Their eyes locked again, and literally the time had seem to stop, their transgenic sense only picking up each others breathing and it seem like they were cocoon inside a bubble. Max felt something inside her pulsate, something that was dead, it was suddenly awaken. The feeling was so strong and so fast that she felt that she was going to faint. 

Realizing that she was in a position that she couldn't control, she snapped out 

She smiled a little but the tears were still present 

" Plus…who's ass I'mma gonna kick if you're not going to be around" she joked 

Her eyes darting around afraid to look at him

Alec half smiled He suddenly winced in pain as pair of arms wrapped around him.  

" Oh Alec…you okay" 

Joshua who lunged at him now…clings to Alec

" Uh big fella…okay…not to much hugging okay"

" Oh oh..Sorry Alec" said Josh. 

" It's kay man I'm fine" 

" Josh turned to Max.

" You okay lil fella…you've been crying" 

Max began to wipe her tear furiously. 

" I'm..I'm okay" she said

Joshua stared at her intently and nodded anyway. 

" Oh Mole…rounded the new brats" Josh added 

" Brats?" Max asked cocking an eyebrow

" Nickname" he said 

Max nodded. 

" Alright"

The trios headed down the main headquarters were they saw a long line of 'brats' with Mole asking them question. 

" State your designation" Mole said pointing at a young transgenic no older than 17, with brown eyes and shaved head. 

" X-6 942" he hollered

Max joined Mole and inspected them. 

She then signaled Alec and look. 

He made his way towards her and began to search for the woman. 

His eyes made quick work of the line, registering every face.

But there was no luck. 

He looked at Max

" No…none" he said sighing. 

Max nodded.

" My Designation is x-5 452" she said walking a pace across the line " but my name is Max. You are now in the care of Terminal City; here you will find shelter, food and medical support. You are very lucky to get here, courtesy of my men," she said 

" Permission to speak maam" said a young x-6

Max turned her attention at a blonde headed kid. 

" In here…Terminal City…you don't need permission, to breathe,piss,shit,eat and certainly not speak"

they all took a quick look at her. 

" This is not manticore," she concluded

He nodded

" We just like to thank your men" he said

" What's your name boy" Max asked.

"No name Maam, just numbers" he said

Max looked at him

" I have an assignment for you all" she said  " I want you by tomorrow to make a name for yourselves" she said 

" Yes maam" they all said unison.

" Dismiss," she said 

They all began to file out of the door where they headed out to their quarters. 

Max sighed and began going through the list of transgenic with mole. 

Javier then grabbed Alec and took him in the corner. 

" The Logan wants to talk to you," he said 

Alec knitted his eyebrow but followed Javier up at the control room. 

Alec plopped down on the revolving chair.

Logan was already waiting 

" Hey what's up Logan" Alec greeted

" Hey yourself how you doing" he replied back. 

" Not much…just got shot…. So what did you want to talk about" he asked

" It's about Max" Logan said flatly.

Alec knitted his eyebrow and shifted in his chair uncomfortably. 

" I don't know how to say this but…. I think she loves you," he said 

Alec almost fell out of his chair, as he felt the shock. 

" What!" he asked 

But Logan's face remained stoic.

" She loves you…I can tell," he said 

" Logan…you think Max threatens me, insults me, kicks my ass twenty four seven because she loves me?" he said incredulously

" That's understandable," he said 

" What are you getting at?" Alec asked suspiciously. 

" Max is a fragile thing, even though she may seem to be one tough girl who's taking care of everyone..thing is she needs someone to take care of her…and I think that maybe she needs someone more stable" he said 

" Logan buddy…cut the crap" 

" I think that maybe it's time to say goodbye to her," he said 

Alec noticed he was trying to bite back the emotion.

" Are you fucking out of your mind…you.... you can't just do that to her" he said angrily, 

" Yeah I can" he said

" No! You can't!! She needs you right now"

" No…" Logan said, " She needs you" 

Alec swallowed

" This conversation is over" he said 

" Wait!" Logan pleaded

Alec sat back down. 

"It's just it's too hard for both of us…and having someone like you there…who she could trust rely on" 

"She does not love me," he said firmly. 

" I though you having a higher brain function would've figured it out…or maybe you just don't want to hear it" he said 

" Look Logan…I'm sick and tired of being in the middle with the two of you" 

" You're not you're the other guy" he said 

 Before Alec could reply Logan cut him off. 

" If you're the man that I think you are…take care of her…" he said and the screen flicked blank

"Logan!" Alec hollered, " Fuck!"

How is he going to break this to Max?

Night time, Crash, Seattle 

" Hey."

She looks up and forces a smile, and the first thing he notices were those big blue eyes of hers and he was momentarily dazed

" C..can I buy you a drink" he managed to croak

" Sorry" She lifts her drink to show him but then bits her lower lip " Although seeing the drinks in here are pretty expensive… why should a girl turn down an offer"

The guy smirks

" Another shot for the lady" he pointed out to the bartender. 

She smiled

" Thanks"

" Anything for a beautiful girl like you" he said and a flashed her a grin

" So what's your name?" she asked her crystal eyes raking all over his perfect body.

" The names Logan" he said 

She smirks and downed her shot

" Logan? Jo" she replied 

" So out tonight huh?" he asked

" Yeah had a pretty rough day" she said, " Figured…needed to chill" 

Logan nodded

" Tough day for me too" he said 

Jo nodded

" So you're new here…haven't seen you around" he asked as he sip his beer

" Yeah came here a couple of days ago, I'm from San Francisco"

" San Francisco? So what brings you to Seattle?" he asked

" Just visiting, plus I wanted to know what's all the fuss about this 'Transgenics" its been all over the news lately, figured I'd go investigate" 

" You some kind of reporter"

" Actually...I work at a bar, called Diablo"

Logan nodded

" I'm a journalist" 

" Ah…. I see"

Logan can't help but notice the dog tag that dangled down her neck

" You from the army?" he asked

Jo cocked her head up to meet his gaze and she quickly grasp the chain and shoved it back inside her leather jacket. 

" Uh no…. just a little thing I keep close to my heart" she smiled. 

A/N 2: DUN…DUN…DUN!!!! (T.V announcer voice) Who is this mysterious woman is she a friend or a foe? Is she a Transgenic? Tune in and find out in the next **boring chapter of **'For my people'****

A/N 3: ooooohhhhh a long chap, a payback for the long time I haven't been able to update. 

Review pweeeseee *puppydogeyes* puh-weez

LOL Punkassbitch P.S Linkin Park Rules


End file.
